Fearless
by hichigomate
Summary: Kagome leaves home to go back to the Feudal Era, but ends up farther in time than anticipated! There, she meets the young Inu no Taishou, and his "brother," Kiyoshi. Will these two men help her find her way home? Will she help them against this new threat
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: It's time for another story! I've decided to take a break from yaoi, and when I say take a break from yaoi, I mean take a day off writing a chapter for my yaoi stories. Instead, I'll do a normal couple; can't wait to see how this turns out!**

**Summary: It's the same old plot, I know. Kagome is having a rough time in her time, what with kids at school bullying her and her mother grieving over her grandfather's death. She can't handle it, and decides to go back to the feudal era to get rid of her frustration by battling youkai. Only, she doesn't go back 500 years; she goes back even farther! What's going to happen to her now?**

**Fearless**

**Chapter I**

_This is really starting to get on my nerves._ Higurashi Kagome thought to herself, chewing her thumbnail as she tried the lock on the storeroom. Yep, it was locked all right. At this rate, she'd be missing Algebra, a class she really couldn't afford to miss. _Why the heck does this always happen to me? I just wanted to continue going to school while away from the Feudal Era, and __this__ has to happen to me!_

She heard the doorknob rattle, and a snobby, feminine voice from beyond it. "This will teach you, whore. Just who do you think you are, coming back from the hospital like nothing's wrong! There's no way you were able to get to your junior year in high school while missing so much school! The only way you could do that would be to sleep with all your teachers! And you can't have Seino-sama!"

Kagome scoffed. _You've got to be kidding me. I passed my classes by going to summer school, and studying in the Feudal Era. Some girls are so stupid._ She didn't speak her thoughts aloud, though. Instead, she shrugged, and sat back to wait for a janitor to come unlock the door.

It was silent outside the door, before the sound of footsteps. It appeared the girls had left her alone, finally. _This is rediculous. It's stupid. Why do I even come back here? I'm better off staying in the Feudal Era._ She stopped to think about her reactions. _I like being here, but that's just because mom and Sota are here. But it's worse now than ever, since grandpa passed away with a massive heart attack. And I only keep coming back because I've been thinking that would be the best ting to do for mom. But now I don't think it is. It's probably best if I leave here, and stay in the Feudal Era. That way, mom can keep herself occupied by taking care of Sota. That's probably best for her._

Sighing, Kagome opened her backpack, and took out a Three Muskateers candy bar. She carefully opened the wrapper, and took a small bite, continuing her thoughts. _I guess I can go, then. I'll talk to mom about it, and make sure Sota knows the reasons behind my going, and knows to take care of mom. Then I'll just pack my bags, and leave for the Feudal Era._

She was just finishing up her candy bar when the storeroom door opened, showing a surprised man in a janitor's outfit.

"Ah, miss, you know you aren't supposed to be in here, right?" He asked, frowning.

Kagome smiled brightly and stood, brushing off her bottom and the green skirt she wore. She rolled up the candy bar wrapper and stuffed it in her backpack, nodding. "I know, and I'm sorry. I got locked in here while I was looking for something to clean out my locker with. It won't happen again, I promise."

He nodded slowly, almost as if he didn't believe her. "See that it doesn't. It's almost time for school to end; I think you should just go ahead to the office."

"Sure! Thanks again for getting me out; I'll just go now." She rushed away, but made sure to take the unoccupied halls. She wasn't going to the office; no way!

* * *

"Sis, are you leaving again? And so soon?"

Kagome looked up, and spotted her little brother Sota standing in her doorway with their fat cat Buyo. She was currently packing her huge yellow backpack, stuffing it with extra jeans and t-shirts, sweatshirts, undergarments, and all the essentials she'd need for hygiene. There was also a brush and some hairties, as well as little boxes of pocky and candy, because her adopted son Shippo loved them. She glanced around and, on impulse, grabbed the large white inu plushie she'd made one afternoon. It was an exact replica of the inu taiyoukai Sesshoumaru's father, in his youkai form. She'd seen a painting of it, and couldn't resist taking a picture of it, and made a plushie of it.

She closed the back with a huff, sitting on her bed. "Yeah. Come here, Sota, I want to talk to you." She patted the small area next to her on the bed, and waited for him to join her. "Sota, you know mom's been really crazy lately, right?"

Sota nodded. "Yeah, because grandpa died. I can understand that."

"Good. Then hopefully you can understand what I'm going to tell you. I'm leaving for the Feudal Era, and I probably won't be coming back." When her brother was about to protest, she held up a hand. "Here me out. She's worrying all the time with me passing between worlds, and I can't bear that for her. If I'm gone, she'll only have to worry about you. It'll keep her totally focused, and help her get over her grief for grandpa. You can understand that, can't you?" She asked, patting his head.

He shook his head, feeling his eyes burning, then nodded. "Yeah, I know. I understand. You're leaving to save mom, I get that. But you're going to go without saying goodbye? That seems cruel!"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm going to leave her a note. She'll understand, too, if you just give her some time. You just have to worry about keeping her from grieving, okay?"

Sota nodded, sniffing a little. "Thanks, Sota. You're really the best brother ever. I'll come back some day if I can, okay? So don't worry. And please, put this on the table for me. I plan on leaving now." She handed him a note that was folded with her name on it.

She gave him a quick kiss on the head, before picking up her much-lighter-than-usual backpack. She gave him one last, long look before grabbing her bow and quiver off the floor and tip-toeing down the stairs, past the kitchen, and out the door. She didn't notice Sota watching her from her bedroom window as she slipped into the old shrine house.

There sat the Bone Eater's Well, her portal into the Feudal Era. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the side of the well, and jumped down.

She had the oddest feeling of freefalling, surrounded by bright violet and dark blue lights. They swirled for a moment around the three-fourths full Sacred Jewel around her neck, before disipitating. She landed on the soft ground at the bottom of the well.

"Inuyasha! I'm back! Hey, are you going to help me out of here, or what?!" She shouted, looking upward. She gasped as her head turned around. The well she was in was new, newer than her well in the shrine, but in even better condition than the well in the Feudal Era. "Um, Inuya-ah!"

Kagome was jerked abruptly upward by a strong hand, and found herself, along with her yellow backpack, placed uncerimoniously dropped before a pair of white hakama. She looked upward, and stared, confused, into a pair of unreadable, slitted amber eyes set above a dark-blue stripe on each cheek. They were his only markings, at least that Kagome could see. Long, silver hair, hair so silver it was white, was pulled back in a high pony-tail at the top of his head, and two fluffy boas that seemed to connect to his shoulders and fall to the floor. His shirt was white, too, with a long red sash.

Kagome gasped as she met his eyes, eyes so familiar and yet so different. "Y-you look just like...what the hell?!" She gripped her long black hair in her hands and pulled; this was so confusing!

The man, or rather, youkai, bent down, staring into her pinched face. "A human onna, sitting in the bottom of a well that was only built a few full moons ago. Who are you, and why have you desecrated such a thing?" He asked, his voice deep. It so resembled one Sesshoumaru, that she flinched.

"Um, I...was...checking it out?" She laughed nervously, still pulling at hair. The pain was refreshing somewhat.

He sniffed the air lightly. "Why are you lying to me, girl? Speak the truth, or I will allow my brother-in-arms, Kiyoshi, to kill you."

Kagome turned her head to glance up at the man standing directly behind her, and her cerulean eyes widened. The man had teal-colored hair that fell in jagged waves to his butt, and beautiful eyes the color of fire. He wore the same clothes as the man in front of her; a white hakama and white shirt. Only, his sash was black, and had three swords connected to it. He was just as tall as the other guy; well over six feet.

Kagome gave another hesitant laugh, and turned back to the first man, the man she suspected as being the father of her best friend Inuyasha and their enemy/ally Sesshoumaru. He was probably the Inu no Taishou, the great dog general who was supposed to be dead.

"Um, I wasn't really lying to you." She tried, but his glare stopped that train of thought. "Right, okay, I was lying to you. But I'm not sure I can tell you what I was doing there! That would do...something that I don't think would be a good thing." She nodded eagerly to get her point across.

The Inu no Taishou heaved a sigh and turned to Kiyoshi. The teal-haired youkai shrugged, the blood-red inverted lightening bolt in the middle of his forehead flashing in the light. The Inu no Taishou repeated the action, his boas twitching.

"I won't let him kill you; yet. Provided you tell the truth from now on. Would you at least provide us with your name?" He asked politely, settling in an almost frog-like stance before Kagome.

_Telling him my name won't change anything in the past._ She decided, and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. My name's Higurashi Kagome. What are you called?" She asked, deciding to move her legs Indian style to be more comfortable.

"People call me Toga around here; you may do so as well. And I already told you Kiyoshi's name."

Kagome nodded, hearing Kiyoshi settle down behind her. It would appear he would guard her while they were sitting. _But still; Toga? Not the title of the Inu no Taishou? Am I...am I even __farther__ in the past than I should be?_ She decided to test that theory. "Um, Toga-sama, could you tell me the year? It seems I've forgotten."

Toga cocked his head to the side. "It is the year 1509, the year of the dragon. How is it you've forgotten? And what manner of clothes are you wearing? They certainly aren't from any village I've been to."

Kagome looked down at her school uniform, blushing a little. She was starting to feel a little heated, and felt sweat running down her neck to the valley between her breasts. In fact, her head was starting to pound quite fiercely, making her feel a little sick. "Um, I think I hit my head when I fell down the well! Ah, you wouldn't happen to have something cold with you, would you?" She asked, a hand rubbing her temple.

Toga stared at her, then glanced at Kiyoshi. The elemental youkai nodded slightly, and Toga turned back to the young girl. "You are sick, girl. Where is your family, that I might contact them for you?" He asked, scooting a few inches foreword.

Kagome tried to focus on him, but her vision was starting to get blurry around the edges. She shook her head to clear it, but only succeeded in making her headache worse. "I don't really have a family, anymore. I'm feeling a little sick, now that you mention it. Sorry." She whispered at the end, her eyes closing.

Toga flicked his fingers, his eyes widening as he caught the girl as she suddenly fell foreword. "Oh dear, Kiyoshi. Shall we take her with us back to Father? She smells really sick."

Kiyoshi merely picked up the girl's backpack in answer, waiting for Toga to pick up the girl and lead the way back to the House of the Moon. It was going to prove to be a very long next few days, indeed.

**And that's my new story? What do ya think? I hope it's going to go okay. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Kiyoshi means "Quiet;" quite appropriate for him, don't ya think? Anyway, please be good and review for me! If I can't get more than five reviews, I won't write up the next chapter!**

**Ayame**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Once I again, I do not own Inuyasha; just the first two manga and some episodes. Although, I borrow the characters everyday for my own insidious plots. And wow, guys, you really made me happy! I got the five reviews I asked for on the very first day I posted this, so I'm giving you a treat that comes in the form of the next chapter coming much sooner than I planned! Thanks a lot, guys! Oh, and this one's a little short; sorry, guys. But bear with me, okay? It'll get much better after Kagome and Co. finally get to where they're going, which is Toga's place. Trust me.**

**Fearless**

**Chapter II**

The sound of talking interrupted her deep sleep, something that annoyed her quite a bit. If you knew Kagome, then you'd know she hated being woken up more than anything. On top of that, her dream was quite nice, involving some very cute figure with long silver hair and slashing amber eyes. Of course, which youkai she was thinking about was yet a mystery, but she didn't want to wake up yet! And yet, those voices kept intruding, and she stuffed a fist in her eyes, listening to what the voices were saying.

"I honestly don't know what you're worried about, Kiyoshi. She won't be a handful at all. And besides, what kinds of demons would we be if we couldn't handle one measly human, and an onna at that?" That voice was deep, resonant. It was Toga, the Inu no Taishou speaking.

"Toga. If you have ever trusted me before, now would be a good time to do so once again. She isn't human." This voice was one she'd never heard before. Instead of being deep and husky, like most male voices she'd heard, it was a sort of tenor voice, with a lyrical quality to it. It must be the voice of the quiet Kiyoshi; she hadn't expected that.

"I understand that, but I don't get how you would be able to tell. She smells perfectly human to me, albeit with a spicy scent to her that most humans don't have. I want to trust you, but you need to give me proof for your accusation."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched; they were talking about her!

"There isn't any proof. At least, none of the tangible kind. It's just more of a sense that I'm getting."

She heard a shifting of cloth, and the gentle rocking she'd been experiencing stopped, and she felt herself being set down on something hard.

"I will trust you, Kiyoshi, but only to an extent. She's been truthful to us so far, so it stands that she'll be truthful later on. We'll just ask her; who knows? Maybe we'll learn something new."

Kagome resisted the urge to smile. That was more like it. She twitched her arms, give a fake signal that she was "waking up." The voices stopped immediately, and she felt someone bend down, and felt hot, sweet-smelling breath on her cheek. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring up at Toga.

"Feeling better?" He asked, and she nodded. Her headache was finally gone. "That is good to hear. You've been asleep for a little over a week. We're almost to the Moon House, where Father is awaiting our return."

Kagome tried to sit up; Toga, after seeing her plight, helped her. "Moon House? Is that the same castle as the House of the Moon?" She asked, not really thinking of what she was saying.

Kiyoshi flicked a glance at Toga, as if to say, "Are my suspicions really that far off?" Toga shrugged, turning back to the girl.

"'House of the Moon?' I have never heard of such a place. Yet you say it would be the Moon House? That isn't possible, for the Moon House belongs to my father, Kaemon, the current Inu no Taishou, and his mate, Ayaka. Their infant twin daughters, Cho and Chikako, also reside in the palace."

Kagome nodded, just then noticing they were in what looked like a cabin. "Um, where are we right now? And, wait, you have siblings?" She'd never heard of any siblings of the great Inu no Taishou.

"We're in wolf territory right now; this home belongs to the chief of the wolf tribe, Keiji. He has granted us usage of this place while we're passing through." He paused. "You sound surprised that I have siblings, which stands to show that you seem to think you know a lot about me. Why is that?"

Kagome waved a hand at him, not really wanting to answer. "I don't think I know a lot about you; it just seemed unlikely that you'd have infant siblings when you seem so...oldish?" Just then, her stomach growled loudly, and Toga dismissed his line of questioning.

"It doesn't matter so much anymore. Kiyoshi hunted earlier, and we've been making a meat stew for you to eat. It's almost ready."

Kagome obediently looked to the side, where Kiyoshi was stirring a yellowish mixture in a small pot. Whatever kind of meat it was, the smell permeating from the pot was _heavenly_. Kagome took a long whiff, and sighed happily. She could definately wait for this.

Toga studied her reaction, before laughing loudly. "It appears you're hungrier than I thought. Ah, thank you, brother. Here; eat up. We'll be leaving as soon as you're done, and you'll be walking this time."

She eagerly took the bowl handed to her and practically devoured the surprisingly tasty soup. It was thick, which filled up her stomach quite nicely, but it wasn't so thick that it upset her stomach. She finished up her bowl withiin ten minutes, and even ate another bowl before she was satisfied. She gave the bowl back to Toga, letting out an appreciative "Mm."

Toga grinned. "You sure ate a lot of that. More than a normal human would, anyway." He said, fishing just a little.

She shrugged. "I was hungry. And don't try to wheedle an answer as to why I smell different. It's not going to work." At his surprised look, she nodded. "Yep; I heard the conversation you were having with Kiyoshi-sama right before I woke up. But since you decided to talk about me behind my back, or rather when I was asleep, I'm not going to give you that information yet. You'll just have to wait."

Toga's eyes suddenly turned cold, and his dark-blue markings became more pronounced as his voice turned deadly. "I have ways of making you talk, you know."

"I know. I'm trusting you not to use those ways, though. Shall we go now?" She asked, standing. She bent to retrieve her backpack, but Kiyoshi beat her to it. He didn't say anything, but she got the message; he'd be carrying it instead of her. Whatever; less weight for her.

Toga sighed and stood, stretching to he cracked his back. "Fine, fine. I'll wait for you to tell me. Us. We're only about three days' walk from the Moon House, so I suggest you use the time we'll be walking to fortify yourself for meeting the mythical Inu no Taishou. I've heard he is quite intimidating." He was teasing, and she let loose a small laugh.

"I can imagine. Anyone who holds the title of "great dog general" has to have a certain amount of intimidation. And if he's your father, well, that just fortifies it just a little bit more."

He looked pleased with her answer, but why she couldn't really tell. So she ignored it. Instead, she asked a question. "So, how long has your father been the Inu no Taishou?"

He tilted his head up as he opened the door for her, waiting for Kiyoshi to follow after her before leaving himself. "Hm. I think that would be around seven centuries. Three of those centuries he went unmated. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just curious, that's all." _Seven centuries?! It must be close to when Toga becomes the Inu no Taishou. I just hope he doesn't end up becoming the Inu no Taishou because his parents die. Come to think of it, I wonder why no one ever talks about his parents? Or his sisters, for that matter? Or even this mysterious Kiyoshi! Oh, this is all so confusing!_

Toga sniffed the air lightly, turning to Kiyoshi. Growling, speaking in the inu language only other inu and elemental youkai could understand, he said, **"She smells of confusion. Did I say something that was confusing?"**

Kiyoshi shook his head. Of course he hadn't. When he replied, he spoke the elemental language, which Toga could understand as well. _**"No. I think it has something to do with whatever secret she is keeping from us. But do not worry. Whatever that is, I am positive that it will come out when we meet with your father."**_

Toga turned back around to lead the way. He hoped so. After all, he couldn't protect this sweet girl with the wisteria and pineapple scent if he didn't know all there was to know about her.

**Let's end it here, shall we? Yes, Toga now has a father and mother, who are my own creation, because I don't know what they look like. Kaemon means "Joyful" and Ayaka means "Colorful Flower/Fragrant/Summer." His sisters, who will be totally cute, I'm planning, also are my creations. Cho means "Butterfly" and Chikako means "Child of Wisdom." The next chapter Kagome will meet the rest of the Inu family, which will be a pretty cool suprise, I'm thinking. Anyway, please review for me once more! I want another five reviews to continue this story.**

**Ayame**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I'll just let you people think up a witty comment on how I don't own Inuyasha. And while you're doing that, I'd just like to say that I would have updated sooner, but my comp's only just been rebooted after crashing, so sorry about that. I'm being lazy, so this chapter's going to start with the threesome just arriving at the castle.**

**Fearless**

**Chapter III**

"Wow. You know, this place looks different than I...imagined." Kagome caught herself in time; it was getting easier to stop herself from mentioning important things from the future. But she was telling the truth. The Moon House was so much different in this time period. It appeared much larger than Sesshoumaru's House of the Moon. It was surrounded by a huge brick wall, with youkai guards standing at the ready before the huge gates. Both appeared to be inu youkai, although they had dark hair.

"Well, how did you imagine it?" Toga questioned, carrying Kagome on his shoulder, cuddled in one of his boas. On the second day of their travel, she'd fallen down a steep incline, and broken her ankle. To save time, he'd ended up carrying her. Humans were so troublesome sometimes.

Kagome laughed, and shook her head. "That's a no-win question. It's just different, that's all. You can set me down now, you know. Your guards would probably be pissed off if you sauntered into the castle carrying a human woman."

Toga scoffed at this. "Nonsense. They know better than to cross my word. I could kill any of them instantly. Kiyoshi, have them open the gate for us."

Without a word, Kiyoshi held up a hand, and the guards nodded, moving their spears and swords out of the way and pulling the giant doors open. They didn't make so much of a sound when they moved. Kagome whistled, watching.

"Those things have got to weigh a ton." She said, blowing a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes.

"I suppose to an onna they would. You are weak, after all. Hoshi-taichou!" Toga called out, walking through the gates after Kiyoshi.

With a small humming sound, an elemental youkai appeared to the side of Toga. He had hair a bright orange that turned into an even brighter orange color at the tips; it was set in two braids down his face. His eyes were purely green; no pupil at all. Below each eye was the tattoo of a golden star, and fangs and claws. He wore a simple haori and hakama, but wore a bright sash on which hung twin katanas with simple hilts. He stood at just under six feet, and bowed low to Toga.

"My Prince, you have returned. Shall I inform your father?" The youkai general, Hoshi, questioned, his eyes on the ground before him.

Toga waved his hand half-heartedly. "No doubt he already knows. No, actually, I was wondering if I could request a kimono of your wife's to lend to the lady here. She is dressed rather indecently, and I would prefer her to be dressed appropriately for the meeting with the Inu no Taishou."

Hoshi finally looked up, staring at Kagome. He nodded indifferently. "Selene can spare a kimono, that is true. Shall I take you two to our abode to change, then?"

The silver-haired youkai nodded. "Kiyoshi! Have my father and mother be prepared in the meeting room, and have the kitchen work on a meal. We'll be along shortly."

* * *

Kagome winced at the sharp pain in her ankle as she stood on both her legs to slide into the kimono. It was a deep red color, with the symbol of a star on the back. Selene, Hoshi's mate, hummed a soft tune as she helped Kagome tie the kimono, and then put her hair into a loose braid.

"I do not mean offense, Lady, but you have a much nicer scent than any human I've come across before." Selene commented, turning Kagome and allowing her to sit on the bed.

The younger girl shook her head, smiling. "That's alright; I'm used to comments like that. It's because I bathe more than other humans. I don't like being dirty."

Selene nodded. "That would explain it, then. Would you like something sweet to eat, before you meet the Inu no Taishou?" She questioned, holding up what looked like a mint.

"No, thank you. I'm ready now, actually. And thanks again for lending me such a beautiful kimono. I'll see if I can get it washed and returned to you."

"No, that's quite alright. I've got more than enough kimonos; I can spare one. If you truly are ready, than I will call Toga back in."

No more than a few seconds later, and Toga was in the room, picking Kagome up and depositing her on his pelt. They disappeared out of the abode, and Selene turned to her mate.

"She was quite a pretty thing, wasn't she, Hoshi? If she stays, I would like to befriend her."

Hoshi shrugged. "She's different, that's for sure. But if you do befriend her, I won't object to your bringing her here." He sigh was long-suffering, and earned him a passionate kiss. Yep, he was a happy youkai.

* * *

Kagome gulped as she stood before the Inu no Taishou and his mate, without even the subtle support of Toga next to her. Toga had been right; Kaemon was completely and utterly intimidating.

He was sitting on a high-backed chair, one hand holding his head up, wearing a white robe with blue sakura blossoms. He had the dark crescent moon on his forehead, and three maroon stripes on each cheek. Gray strands of hair billowed about him, mixing with his boa and his robe. His dark amber eyes had a bored look in them, and one extremely long, curling boa covered him and a quiet bundle. Sitting almost on his lap and to the side was his mate, Ayaka. She had silver hair, which was more Sesshoumaru's color than the gray of her mate's. And instead of amber eyes, she had pretty rouge eyes, and no markings on her face. She, too, wore a robe of the same making as her mate's, and had a bundle resting against her shoulder.

Smiling a little, Kagome tried for a curtsey, ignoring the pain in her ankle at the movement. Toga, standing to the side of his father's throne, had to admire her courage. Most people meeting his father the first time would be pissing their pants right about now.

"It is a pleasure to meet the infamous Inu no Taishou and his family." Hey, Kagome knew how to be courteous when it was called for.

Kaemon closed his eyes, yawning to show his sharp canines. He opened them again to study the unusual female. "My pup introduced you as a human onna, yet it is obvious to this one that that isn't the truth. Before we allow you a safe haven in this Moon House, this Kaemon will have the truth out of you." His voice was deep, with a constant amused factor to it. (a/n: If you've ever watched Saiyuki in english, his voice sounds like Homura. I've learned that he's voiced by Jason Douglas, by the way, if you know what he sounds like.)

Kagome nodded her head. "Of course; I would not wish to keep a secret from you. I am a miko, my lord."

This time he lifted his head off his hand to look at her. "This term, "miko," has not made its way around these lands. Explain further, before this one decides you are no more than a liar, and decides to kill you."

Kagome gulped again, and nodded quickly. "Of coure; forgive me. May I get something from my bag to help explain, though?" Kaemon waved a hand as if to say, "do what you want." She knelt at the large yellow bag, putting as much weight off her foot as she could, and took out some blank sheets of paper and colored pens. "Okay, well, as far as I've been told, mikos are priestesses, but they're not normal ones. They battle crazed youkai for villagers who request such things. From what I've learned, they usually kill the youkai, but I don't follow that. To me, a miko is a creature of nature, one of those who do their best to help those in need, no matter the species. A youkai I know told me that it's the miko in me that changes my scent and makes it less...human." She was drawing pictures to accompany her speech, and handed them to Toga, who snorted at them. They were actually quite amusing to look at.

"And how many youkai have you killed?" Kaemon questioned, casting a bored glance at the pictures.

"I haven't been keeping count, my lord. But I've only killed the youkai who've attacked my friends and I, and I've promised to kill one called Naraku, for all of the evil he's done." The sweet scent of her anger permeated the air at the mention of the hanyou.

"Why would youkai come after you, if you are not one who goes after them? Or rather, why have you promised to kill this Naraku?" This time Toga questioned her, earning an amused glance from his father. Anything to amuse the pops.

"Because of this." Kagome pulled at the sterling silver chain covered by the kimono, pulling out the almost complete, sparkling and shining Shikon no Tama which hung on it. "I became the guardian of this jewel, but ended up shattering it a few years ago. Youkai come after me because they want the power the shards of this jewel hold." She paused, tensing in case the youkai around her decided they wanted the jewel for themselves. After a few minutes, she relaxed; they apparently held Sesshoumaru's thoughts, that they were powerful enough on their own, and didn't need some petty object to grant them false power.

"And this Naraku creature of with incites such anger in you?" Kaemon again; he was actually getting interested in this girl.

"He was a human theif, who fell in love with the miko Kikyou." _The bitch,_ Kagome added silently. "When he was badly injured, he chose to absorb hundreds of youkai into his body, and became a hanyou with a spider scar on his back. He holds the rest of the jewels with him, and has come after our group countless times to steal this jewel from me. He and his creations had spread across the lands, killing humans and youkai, any who opposed him. We promised we'd kill him to help the others." She sighed in relief when she was finally finished talking; even talking about that murderous fiend made her sick.

"Hm." Kaemon stood, giving Ayaka a pat on the shoulder and handing her his bundle. He stepped up to Kagome; she blinked, for he towered over her at nearly seven feet tall. He leaned down and took a long whiff at her neck; she heard a snuffling next to her ear. Through sheer force of will, she didn't flinch away, even when he was suddenly standing back up at his throne. "You smell of no deceit, and yet we've heard nothing of this Naraku. Would you care to explain that?"

Here Kagome hesitated. "Um, be-cause he hasn't decided to do such a thing here yet?" Somehow, that turned into a question.

"Heh. Funny. Very well, I'll accept that answer for now, but only because I'm hungry, and it's never good to keep an inu hungry. Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Am I allowed to?"

Toga stepped foreword with his arm outstretched. Shrugging, Kagome took it, and allowed him to take her weight. He led her to a huge dining room, following after his parents, who didn't both looking after them to see if they were following. The large table in the center of the room was covered in great amounts of food; Kagome's mouth watered just smelling it all. Toga noticed, and smirked somewhat, leading her over to the left side of the table, seating her to the right of him while he sat at his father's right. His mother sat across from him, both bundles in her arms.

"Your chef prepared all this in so few of time?" Kagome questioned, smoothing out the kimono as she sat.

"He is youkai; you cannot expect anything less of them."

The miko scoffed, but didn't do anything to contradict him. Instead, she watched Kaemon pile food on the plates before him. It was all mostly raw; meat, vegetables, fruits, and what looked like creatures of the sea. She swallowed her saliva, for it was definately different than ramen and fast food.

"Well? Are you going to feed yourself, or am I going to have to feed you?" Toga asked, sticking a piece of raw meat on his claws.

"Ah, no, I-I'll get it." Reaching, she grabbed the first thing she saw, something grayish and jelly-feeling on the inside. It was slightly open, and reminded her somewhat of clams. Frowning, she turned to Toga. "Let me borrow your claw."

He choked on his piece of meat. "W-what?" He coughed, stunned.

"Let me borrow your claw! Please." she amended, holding out a hand. Shaking his head, he placed his hand in hers, and she thanked him. Pulling the clam's shells apart, she gripped his index finger, and used the sharp claw to dig the meat out. It clung to his claw, and she frowned. "That can't be right." She murmured, and he snickered.

"Why don't you stick to the foods humans actually eat?" He placed what looked to be tubers and apples on her plate, and retrieved the clam shell after gulping the meat down. He hummed deep in his throat in satisfaction.

Kaemon watched the exchange with interest; it appeared his son had found a pet of his own. And they said humans weren't interesting. He glanced at his mate, noticed the twinkle in her eye, and nodded subtly. She grinned, and placed a cup of sweet juice at the infant Cho's mouth. Kaemon turned back to Kagome and Toga.

"Girl." She just resisted the urge to glare, but he smelled the spike in her anger. "Sorry, miko; none that I know of have heard of this jewel, and these creatures called mikos. It is my decreed that you will teach the inu prince about these things in the time that you stay here."

Kagome nodded; who was she to disobey that? Ayaka nodded at her mate, then at Kagome.

"Yes, and we will put you in the same wing as our son as well, so that he may help protect you. Once the youkai get wind of the fact that you can kill youkai, they'll probably want to attack you. Toga will help with that." Her voice was pure music, and Kagome felt calm just listening to it.

"I understand. But, if I may, I think that if I'm to be the teacher of the prince, I should get something in return."

Instantly, Kaemon's eyes turned cold. He should have expected something like this; it was true, after all, that humans were all the same. "If it's money you're thinking of, we've got plenty of that."

She was stunned for all of two seconds. Then she exploded. "What?! How could you even think that?! I mean, sure, you don't know me, but that doesn't mean you can automatically think the worst of me! God, I was just going to ask that Toga train me, but I guess that's too much to ask!" She stood from the table and stomped to the door, glaring at Toga when he got in her way.

"You will have to forgive us, Kagome. Humans are always looking for money, and why were we to think any different now? Are you full, then?"

Breathing deeply, Kagome counted to ten. "Yes, I'm full. I believe I'd like to retire then, if that's alright." Toga nodded, and led her away.

When they were gone, Ayaka grinned, and handed Chikako over to her mate. "She's quite feisty. Just perfect for our rebunctious son, wouldn't you agree, mate?"

Kaemon nodded. "I was just thinking that. Did you sense that power, too? Mates are meant to be powerful."

"Yes. And I've got a plan. Would you care to hear it?"

Kaemon leaned foreword, his eyes widening. Oh, this was just perfect.

**Uh oh, someone's plotting against poor Toga and Kagome! Okay, yeah, this might have been a little off the wack, but I'm super tired. Next chapter will be better, I promise. It's also the chapter where each's "training" begins. Can't wait to see what that'll be like. So, won't you good readers review for me, please? And yeah, flames are okay too.**

**Ayame**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own. Stop looking at me like I do! But anyway, I promised to get this chapter out sooner than I planned, so here you go. Happy reading!**

**Fearless**

**Chapter IV**

"My lady, would you wake up now?"

Kagome groaned as she rolled over and stared at the female maid that had been assigned to her. Yukio, a female neko youkai who was without a doubt one of the nicest people she'd ever met, even though technically she'd only met her last night. She had pretty brown hair with dark red highlights that definately looked natural, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a light red kimono, and had no markings. She was holding a tray with a big breakfast for Kagome.

"Mm, that smells yummy. Is it all for me?" Kagome asked groggily, her nose naturally following the smell of hot food.

"Yes. And I've laid out your bathing products, as well as a training outfit for your morning training with the Prince. You have one hour to get ready, and then he'll be here for you." Yukio told her, setting the tray on the bed.

"Thanks. I guess I'd better eat this now, and fast, if I want time to soak in the hot springs." Kagome smiled at her maid, and breezed through the breakfast in record time. But what could she say; she really liked having a lot of time in the baths.

* * *

Toga stood outside the miko's room, breathing in deeply. It smelled like her, that pineapple scent mixed with something else. But it also smelled like her breakfast, and some kind of soap, with a flowery scent. It was really good smelling, and he took another deep breath before knocking on the door. It was answered instantly by the maid, Yukio.

"Ah, Prince Toga, she's just now finished getting dressed. Are you leaving now for the dojo?" Yukio asked, bowing.

Toga nodded. "Yes. I want to get started right away; Kiyoshi's on patrol, so I want to test out her abilities before he gets back. Ah, there you are. Ready to train?" He smiled at Kagome, who looked very pretty in a tight, black training uniform. (a/n: I don't feel like describing it, so know that it looks like Sango's outfit, when they're battling youkai.)

"Yeah, I'm ready. Do I need to bring my bow and arrow?" She asked, pointing to her pack.

"No, you won't be training with it. You'll be training with a sword. Have you ever used one before?" He asked, leading her down the long hall and out of the palace.

_Whew, it's a good thing I decided to take all those classes in swordsmanship. Otherwise, I would be a total newbie at this._ "Yes, I took a few classes on how to use a sword, and a spear. I'm actually better with a spear. Although, I've never fought a youkai before with one, no."

"That doesn't matter. We'll have you trained soon enough. Here, pick out a weapon; you should find one easy enough that isn't too heavy for you, or to long. Of course, it doesn't have to be a sword; they're just easy enough to train with. There are katanas, naginatas, axes, special fangs, even gauntlets. Well, what are you waiting for? Pick a weapon, girl!"

Kagome started and glared at him, but didn't say anything. He'd get the message from the spark of ire in her scent, she was sure. So, instead, she walked around the large weapons room, glancing at all the weapons on display. There were quite a lot, actually, and all looked extremely deadly. She went through the naginatas, because they were most like spears, and found a long one with a sharp, curved tip on both sides that didn't feel too heavy, but figured she'd better look at the other weapons first. All the swords were too heavy, and the daggers were much too small for combat against a youkai. They'd never work. The others were much too impractical for her to use, so she went back to the naginata, and picked it off the wall, holding it somewhat expertly.

"I'll take this one, if I may." She told Toga, who nodded.

"Very well; follow me." He picked a sword from out of the corner of the room, a long sword she recognized, surprisingly. It was Tetsusaiga; a young and unbattered Tetsusaiga, but the fang none-the-less. She was surprised; she didn't think he'd have the fang this early on in his life. Toga turned back to look at her as he opened the dojo doors, then closed them behind her. "What has caused you surprise?" He questioned, confused.

She shifted. "Just your sword; it looked very powerful. You won't destroy my weapon, will you?"

He smelled the slight scent of a lie, but chose to ignore it. "No; Tetsusaiga can control itself when it needs to. Now come; show me all that you know." And the fang transformed in his hands as he pulled it out of its sheath, only it was much bigger, more powerful than any time Inuyasha had held it, and even when Sesshoumaru had held it. Again she was surprised.

"Um, okay. Don't kill me!" She told him, earning a laugh, which made her kind of angry. Feeding that anger, she spread her legs out, one in front and behind her, and drew the naginata almost parallel with the ground. She stood her ground, and waited for Toga to attack.

He did after a moment, moving so swiftly she almost couldn't see his movement. In a second he was in front of her, slashing downward with the fang. She parried, bringing her weapon up to block; the force of the collision of the two weapons made her cringe and slide back a few inches. Toga smirked, and pushed her back more, and more, growling low in his throat, until she was feet away from where she'd been before.

But that only angered her. Who was he to push her around?! Her miko powers flaring just a little, she pushed with all her strength up, and freed her naginata, which she used to take a quick swipe at his side. He, of course, dodged instantly, but not without suffering a slice on his haori. He frowned.

"Hm, you're better than I expected. But can you withstand Tetsusaiga's true power?" He asked, smirking to show both fangs as he held up the sword; she could see wind beginning to swirl around the blade.

_Oh, crap, the Wind Scar! This isn't good!_ She looked around, but remembered she didn't have her bow and arrows with her. She felt wood against her palm, and looked down at her naginata, and curved her lips. _I hope this works!_ She thought fiercely, calling her miko powers to the surface.

Toga's eyes were closed as he called on his power, so she knew he couldn't hear her, and the sounds of training outside was probably affecting his hearing, meaning he had only his sense of smell to know where she was. Praying silently, she took off the top of her uniform and dropped it where she was, knowning that her scent was all over it. Then she called on her powers to hide her scent, and made her way as silently as she could over to where the winds were powerfully pulling at Toga and the fang. Closing her eyes, she filled the naginata with her miko powers, making it glow a bright blue and pink, and forced it through the wind until the blade was pressed up against Tetsusaiga.

The power pulsing from the blade was incredible, and made her arm hurt just from being in contact with it. But she wouldn't give up; if her arrows infused with her miko power could negate the power of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, then a naginata filled with all her power should negate Toga's fang.

Toga opened his eyes, unbelieving what he was feeling. A mere second ago, he'd been feeling the fang's awesome power swirling around him, and then the next instant it was gone, and he was holding just a rusty sword in his hand, pressed against the glowing blade of a naginata. Blinking, he looked down at Kagome, and noticed her eyes were tightly closed, her grip white on her weapon, and sweating. She seemed not to notice what had happened.

"Girl."

Kagome's eyes snapped open at his voice, confusion mixed with power in her gaze. She blinked owlishly up at him, then at his sword, and there was a look of relief on her face. "Oh, good; it worked. I was a little worried it wouldn't."

Toga frowned. "What do you mean? What worked?" He questioned, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

She paused, just the littlest bit afraid. "Um, I can't tell you that?" Again, her command turned into a question instead. But when he glared, she gave in. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only at our second lesson today. It would be better that way, because then our conversations wouldn't be so available to wondering ears."

"Fine. Kiyoshi, you may enter now."

Kagome wasn't expecting the silent warrior to enter the room as if he'd always been in there, but she supposed she wasn't really that surprised. She'd sensed another's presence outiside the dojo. "Where would you like to hold your lesson, Toga?" She questioned, setting the naginata on the side of the dojo.

"Hm, I'll have the master make one that suits you perfectly." He spoke almost to himself. "Oh, the lesson. Lets go to lunch first; we can hold your lesson in my study, which has a special barrier around it to block anything that might be seen or heard from inside."

She nodded; that would work.

* * *

"The red cushion is for you." Toga informed Kagome over an hour later as he sat himself on his own navy blue cushion. Kiyoshi took a cushion that was almost the color of the sea. Kagome practically felt the huge, comfortable cushion devour her form as she lowered herself onto it. In fact, the two youkai in the room with her were quite entertained watching her try to sit in a position that didn't leave her sinking downward or falling over. But she did manage to find one, and hugged as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Where would you like me to begin?" She asked, coughing to cover her embarrassment.

"Why not start with this jewel you informed us about earlier?" Kiyoshi suggested, his voice as quiet as ever.

She nodded. "It's called the Shikon no Tama. It was made by the powerful miko, Midoriko. It's said that a person can make any wish on the jewel come true, no matter the wish. It's extremely powerful, which is why there is always a miko made to become it's guardian. That was me, this time. Only, I accidentally shattered the jewel, and many youkai found the shards and used them to gain enormous power."

Kiyoshi could sense that there was something the girl wasn't telling them. "This jewel isn't all completely good, is it, miko?"

She looked startled, but nodded again. "No, it isn't. If held in the hands of a youkai, or someone evil, the jewel is tainted. And if an impure, selfish wish is made on the jewel, then the world will be turned to the evil. Only a pure, selfless wish can make it disappear forever." _Although, I've been thinking about that a lot lately, and it doesn't make sense; wouldn't making a wish in itself be selfish?_ But, of course, there are never answers to questions like that.

"I see. Now tell us about these mikos. How is it that we've never heard of such creatures?" Toga demanded, his eyes showing his interest in this lesson.

_I can't tell him that it's because it's too far back in the past, that mikos don't come around until the Shinto era. That would be revealing too much, wouldn't it?_

Kiyoshi spoke again, more than she'd heard him speak in all the time she'd been here. "You are thinking of decieving us once more, miko. I warn you that if you decide to follow through, I will kill you where you stand."

Kagome frowned; how does he always do that? _Well, I guess my being here is enough to change the past anyway, and telling them I'm from the future can't possible change it anymore. And besides, I don't really want to die._ And she decided. "Well, you might want to prepare yourselves. This is going to be a hard story to believe."

Kiyoshi and Toga looked at each other; finally. For once they'd get some real, straight answers from the girl. They both motioned for her to continue speaking.

"Okay, here goes nothing. I hope this doesn't change the past. Well, I'm from the future. Centuries into the future, actually. I was born in the year 1990; when I came through the well, it was the year 2008. (a/n: Yes, I'm using this year, because I'm too lazy to do the math for other years.) Originally, I only went 500 into the past, but it seems the well brought me farther this time."

"And this well you speak of? It is the well we found you in?"

"Yes, the Bone Eater's Well. We've theorized that I'm able to pass through it because at first I carried the Shikon no Tama in my body, and then because I carry the jewel or shards around." She could see the looks on their faces; they weren't exactly comforting. She sighed. "This is why I didn't tell you; it's possible this could change the past, but I figured that my being here is enough to change it anyhow."

There was a long pause, an awkward silence. Toga was the first to speak again. "That doesn't explain how you were able to stop Tetsusaiga's transformation." Kiyoshi leaned foreword; that was bothering him too.

_Hm, what to say without revealing his death or his two sons..._ "Well, in the past, the fang was stuck in stone, and I was with two people who tried to bring it out, both of whom were repelled. But, for some reason, I was able to pull it out, and not get burned. And then when I was fighting with my friend against that other person, who was holding the fang, when I shot my bow and accidentally hit the sword, - _I was aiming for his shoulder! _- it cancelled out the Tetsusaiga's power. I was hoping it would do the same here, and it did. Although, your sword's power is so much stronger than it was in that past."

Toga frowned. There were many vague things in that explanation, but he didn't force her to elaborate. He knew, as well, what revealing too much of the future could do. "Hm. I'll conclude this day's lesson, then; we have much to think about. Oh, but first; if you've met Tetsusaiga in the future, have you also met its brothers?" His gaze was piercing, demanding the truth.

She nodded guiltily. "Yes, both of them. Tenseiga, and So'unga." _The fang of healing and the fang leading to Hell._ But she didn't say that aloud; she figured he already knew that.

"Yes, I had the Tenseiga commissioned by Totosai nearly a century ago, but I haven't figured out yet its power." _Or perhaps not._ "Would you know its power?" He didn't say that he'd only thought about making So'ugna; she would probably feel ashamed at revealing such knowledge after that.

Kagome sighed. "Tomorrow I will tell you, if that is what you want. Ah, is there a library here? So I can study up on what's...going on, in this era?" She remembered Sesshoumaru having a library in the House of the Moon, but that didn't mean that there was one here.

Toga nodded and stood. "Yes. Yukio will show you to it later, if you wish. And mother wanted to see you after our lesson; I believe she said she'd be in the garden. Kiyoshi, would you show her the way? I have to talk to Father."

Kiyoshi nodded, and Kagome was led to the garden, where Ayaka was waiting for her. The Lady of the house smiled at her, and patted the side of the bench next to her, dismissing Kiyoshi with a wave. As soon as he was gone, Ayaka handed Cho to Kagome, where which the former of the two immediately cuddled. She was terribly cute. Then the lady spoke.

"Now, tell me what you think of my son. He brought you here, and I heard he was carrying you. Are you...perhaps, involved?" It was a loaded question.

Kagome blushed furiously. "No! No, we aren't! I had only just met him; we can't be involved after such short of a time." _Of course, that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him, but I have to remember what happened with Inuyasha._ She reminded herself a little forcefully.

Ayaka hummed, sensing the discomfort and underlying pain from the little miko. She leaned closer, placing a clawed hand on the girl's shoulder. "Kagome, who was it that caused you this pain?"

**Ooh, cliffie somewhat. How evil, I know, but this chapter's going past the length I want for each of my chapters, so you'll just get over it. Hm, I wonder, will Kagome tell her about Inuyasha? Is this part of the plot the two mates were planning at dinner last night? And is there going to be ****some**** evil showing up soon, or not? I'm thinking yeah! But whatever. Just so you know, I had most of this typed tuesday, but I got kicked off before I could finish it, and I couldn't finish it last night because my mom was working late, and this was saved on her laptop, which I don't have access to, and not my jumpdrive. So yeah, sorry about that. Oh, and don't forget: Please review for me!!**

**Ayame**


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I believe we've already been through this. Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I merely borrow the characters for my sick, insidious, and twisted plots, which you guys read for your own enjoyment. Speaking of enjoyment, enjoy this new installment.**

**Fearless**

**Chapter V**

Kagome glanced around, hurriedly making sure there was no one nearby. It wouldn't be good to have others overhear this conversation, especially one inu prince Toga. When she assured herself there was no one close, she took a deep breath and began.

"I fell in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha a few years ago; in fact, I saved his life, and right after, he saved mine. My feelings grew for him over the years, because we were traveling together to gather all the shards. But then, then I found that he kept going back to Kikyou, the dead miko who I'm supposed to look like! Basically, he dumped me, although I knew we could never be together, and I realized that I was probably doomed fromt the start to ever have a real relationship." (a/n: It's too troublesome to write all about it, so just imagine that Kagome told Ayaka all about it, including how Kikyou was brought back to life, and walked the earth in a clay body.)

Ayaka nodded sympathetically. She could feel the young girl's pain, and drew her into her arms, growling soothingly close to her ear. She could sense there was more to this, and she wasn't wrong. Kagome continued speaking after a few moments of composing herself.

"And then, when I accepted that I couldn't get Inuyasha's love, I sorta started having a crush on his older brother, who was a full youkai. I mean, Sesshoumaru was just totally hot, and strong, and although he tried to kill us all the time, he was actually quite nice. He could have easily killed us, but he never did! But I knew instantly to give up on that, because he hates humans, and would never considered being with one." She paused. "All my relationships are doomed to fail." She whispered brokenly, and Ayaka rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's alright, Kagome. Go ahead and cry; I would too, if I'd been through what you have."

Kagome hiccuped, and cried some more, not even noticing that Cho and Chikako left their laps to begin playing in the dirt. They were safe, anyway. Kagome continued to cry until she had no more tears, and her head ached, where she stopped and could only manage some more hiccups and dry heaves.

"There, there, now, you're okay here. No one's going to hurt you anymore, whether physically or emotionally. To think that this Inuyasha is so foolish to choose the dead when he's got a beautiful, powerful girl next to him, standing by him loyally. If he were my son, I'd beat some sense into him."

Kagome stiffened, feeling her face flush. Ayaka eyed her suspiciously, her pretty eyes widening comically. "You aren't going to tell me that he's my son, are you?" Her eyes were piercing, demanding the truth. It wasn't like Kagome could lie anyway; she'd smell it.

"Well, not your sons, anyway." She wanted to stop there, but Ayaka's eyes wouldn't let her. She sighed. "Inuyasha is Toga's son, in the future, from a human. Sesshoumaru is his earlier son, although still in the future, from a youkai." She exhaled loudly, her stomach still quivering from all the heaving, although thankfully that had calmed. She winced, feeling she'd revealed too much.

"Hm." Ayaka murmered, her claws still absently trailing circles against Kagome's back. "Well, that certainly explains the names. Only a son of mine would name his kid "killing perfection." Would you happen to know how far into the future this will all happen?"

Kagome shook her head, already feeling she's said too much. "Now you know why I can't get involved with Toga. I already know he meets two women, and has children with them. Which means I either leave here, die here, or it doesn't work. I couldn't go through that again." She vehemently shook her head to emphasize her point.

Ayaka nodded. "Of course. But that doesn't mean you need to stay away from him. I think it would be good of you to become friends with Toga, and with us. And taking lessons will also help you get stronger, and take your mind off these memories. You'll like it here, I promise. And we'll like having you!" Ayake smiled at her, nuzzling her cheek in an affectionate manner.

Kagome sighed, and nodded. "Alright. I'll try to stop thinking about them. And, I already like it here. You guys are so nice, much nicer than, well, the future generations of the silver inu. I wonder why that is."

Ayaka shrugged gracefully. "Who knows? I suppose, to prevent that, we can always try our best to make sure Toga knows his values and morals. Now, shall we go? I think the twins are getting hungry." They both looked down, and saw Chikako chewing on her own paw...er, hand.

Kagome giggled, and picked up Cho. She really did like babies, and these rambunctious pair were very cute, both with the silky silvery hair of their bloodline, and amber eyes. Although, their eyes were more light yellow than golden, and feline in shape. Neither had crescent moons, but both had maroon stripes on their cheeks, two each.

"Thank you, dear. Oh, that reminds me; at the end of this month, on the night of the full moon, there will be a ball being held. It's for Toga, technically, and the twins, to introduce them into the youkai society, but now it's for you as well. We're already planning your kimono for the party. And, after your lessons with Toga each day, we'll have lessons in youkai ettiquette. You know, so you can learn how to not piss off the youkai lords."

Kagome did a class anime sweatdrop. "Oh...Great."

**xx**

"Well, what do you think of her, Kiyoshi?" Toga questioned his best friend as they cleaned and sharpened their fangs.

Kiyoshi shrugged without speaking, which only made Toga irritated.

"Oh, come on, I know you have to have some opinion of her. I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me what it is, so you'd best do so now." There was a soft swishing noise as the metal scraped across the fang.

Kiyoshi let loose a barely audible sigh. "Fine. I think she's okay. She has great potential, but if she'll be able to use it is debatable. She's pretty enough, too." That should suffice.

"She definately is. How do you think she'll do when facing all the youkai Lords? Think she'll choke?"

Apparently not. Kiyoshi sighed again, heavier this time. "I don't know what she'll do, because I don't know her that well, Toga. And, if you are constantly worrying over such things, perhaps you should take it up with the girl in question, rather than talking behind her back. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Toga winced. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hn, I guess I can talk to her tonight. Oh, wait, Mother is meeting with her tonight. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time." He was thinking aloud now. And, would you know it? He was actually feeling happy at having to meet with the miko girl in the first place. There was just something about her...

"You do that. But if you do something stupid, don't come back to me." Kiyoshi commanded, twisting his let wrist sharply, forcing it to pop, to relieve some of the pressure that was cramping it. Yeah, that felt better. (a/n: Seriously, it does. Pushing on the back of your hand towards your wrist to make it pop; it feels sooo good.)

"Heh. I won't."

**Time Skip: Three Weeks (a/n: It's getting so troublesome, writing. And I would like to be more detailed, but not in this chapter. Instead, imagine: Toga and Kagome grow somewhat closer through talking; they're now more like really good friends, and Kagome learns ettiquette.)**

"Kagome, dear, there you are." Ayake smiled, bouncing Cho lightly on her hip. Kaemon had Chikako for the day.

"Oh, were you looking for me?" Kagome opened her eyes, removing herself from meditation. She was resting in her room while she meditated.

"Actually, Toga was. He wanted to know if you would like to accompany him for a walk outside of the castle. He has to go to the human village, and fears that if he goes alone, they will try to attack him."

Kagome shrugged. "Sure. Do I need to take anything with me when we go?" When Ayaka shook her head, she smiled. "Great! Are we going to be leaving now, then?"

"Yes. He's waiting in front of the castle for you now. Have fun!"

Kagome whistled as she walked to where Toga was waiting; she was a little bit happy to notice that Kiyoshi wasn't there. Spending time with a guy who spoke about as much as a brick wall was a total mood-killer.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Toga asked, a tiny smile on his face. His twin boas were calmly resting on his shoulders.

"Yes. What exactly do you need at the village, Toga?"

He shrugged. "Nothing in particular. It's actually who do I need in the village. One of the youkai lords is passing through there, and Father decided I should meet him on his way. You know, royalty escorting royalty."

Kagome laughed. "Wow. Which one is it? Lord Susui of the north?" She asked, naming the only other youkai lord she knew the name of.

"Hm. Nope, it's Lord Koga, of the south."

Kagome froze; they'd just passed the gates of the castle. _There's no way-He can't be talking about the Koga I know, can he?!_

"What's wrong, Kagome? Are you injured?" Toga sniffed discreetly; she didn't smell ill.

Kagome shook her head, and continued walking. "No, it's nothing. It's just that...I used to have a friend named Koga, and I haven't heard about him in a while. It was a shock, hearing his name. That's all."

_She's telling the truth, and yet at the same time, she's lying. But I'll let it slide; I can also smell her hurt._ Toga nodded, flicking a finger so that his left boa wrapped around Kagome's waist. Not only did it provide warmth, but it provided comfort as well. He knew he'd done something right when she smiled up at him, gratefully. Then he got a wicked idea, one that his inner youkai seemed to be endorsing wholly. He stopped, using his boa to force Kagome to stop as well. When she looked up at him questionally, he smirked a little. "It'll be quicker if you get on my back and ride me."

Kagome felt a blush rising at the words "ride me," and wanted to shake her head. But instead, she found herself nodding, and climbing onto Toga's muscular, twitching back when he knelt down.

Toga knew it was a mistake to suggest it the minute she got on him. Warm heat pressed against him from the back, and suprisingly toned legs and arms wrapped around him to hold him close. Her sweet scent wanted to cloud his senses, and he shook his head to clear it. He needed to be alert, even when his youkai fairly purred in satisfaction at having such a delectable female close.

Kagome "eep!"-ed when Toga took off at a run. She noticed immediately the difference between Toga, the father, and his son, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, when she'd rode him, had been rough, his jumping not smooth at all, and she'd been constantly jostled. But Toga, he rode very smooth. She wasn't jostled needlessly, and barely felt it as the went from tree to tree. It was actually very, very nice. She smiled as she cuddled closer to the heat eminating from his back.

They arrived at the village in record time, and Toga had been right; the humans seemed to fear him, and called for the village guards immediately. But, seeing Kagome stepping down off his back calmed them, as did her words.

"Hi! We aren't going to be staying for long, I think. Has the southern lord arrived yet?" She asked, all smiles.

An older woman stepped foreword, smiling hesitantly. "Yes; we had him wait at the northern gates. Are...are you taking him with you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes! Toga, will you go get him? I want to stay here and talk to..." She waited, and the woman supplied, "I am Wiala, the wife of the old leader of this village." Kagome's smile broadened. "Yes, I'll be waiting with Wiala. Be back soon!" When Toga walked away, Kagome turned back to the dark-skinned Wiala. "Now, I want to ask you something. Do you have any...feminine undergarments?"

**xx**

"Ah, Koga, how nice to see you again!" Toga smiled, wrapping his forearm against the southern lord's. Koga, with his long black hair pulled back in a pony-tail and wolf-skin clothing, was tall and muscular. He had electric green eyes that pierced through the skin to see into the mind. He could actually be quite creepy with those eyes.

"Glad to see you actually left the castle to escort me. Is this a first for you?" Koga joked, grinning easily.

Toga flashed his fangs. "Careful, Koga. You may be the southern lord, but that doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass into obvlivion."

Koga laughed; Toga never failed to amuse him. They were actually old friends; they'd grown up together. (a/n: For those of you who are wondering, this is Koga's FATHER, not the Kagome-chasing Koga we know. I gave him the same name, because some families do that; they pass a name down through the generations.)

"Come on. I came here with a friend of mine; her name's Kagome. She might be a little odd at first, but you'll get used to it." Toga led the way back to Kagome, who was now holding a small bundle close to her stomach. "Kagome, this is the southern lord, Koga. Koga, this is the ward my mother took in, Kagome."

Kagome turned with a smile, but it froze on her face. "K-Koga?" She whimpered, dropping the bundle with a look of horror on her face.

**Hm, that's a good place to stop. And why is it a good place to stop? Because it's another cliffie!! Sorta. Anyway, guys, this chapter was just so lazy for me. I did not want to write any details; sorry about that. But that's the joy of being the author; I can skip around that. But enough of that. Guys, some reviews would be nice! I've almost hit 50, which I can't tell is a record or not in only four chapters. I hope to get at least that seven before the next update!**

**Ayame**


	6. Important Notice!

**This is a notice on all of my stories. All of them, except for my Secrets story, are on hold until further notice. NOTE!! This does not mean that I'm not going to finish them; I like all of my stories too much to not finish them. It merely means that I won't be updating for a while. The reason for this is because I'm trying to finish two requested one-shots; one is about half-way done, and I've started the other. So I ask that all of you, my readers, please be patient until I am able to continue these stories.**

**Arigatou,**

**Ayame**


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: I live! I'm back from the dead, woo-hoo! Please enjoy this long-overdue chapter by yours truly. Oh, by the way, did you notice how freaking similar Koga's and Toga's names are?! I can just tell that's going to piss me off later on. But anyway, SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!! Gosh, somebody just kill me now so I don't put my readers through a wait again; don't you just hate that? Grr. I know it's short, but at least you're getting something!**

**Fearless**

**Chapter VI**

_Previously: (since ya'll probably can't remember)_

_"Ah, Koga, how nice to see you again!" Toga smiled, wrapping his forearm against the southern lord's. Koga, with his long black hair pulled back in a pony-tail and wolf-skin clothing, was tall and muscular. He had electric green eyes that pierced through the skin to see into the mind. He could actually be quite creepy with those eyes._

_"Glad to see you actually left the castle to escort me. Is this a first for you?" Koga joked, grinning easily._

_Toga flashed his fangs. "Careful, Koga. You may be the southern lord, but that doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass into oblivion."_

_Koga laughed; Toga never failed to amuse him. They were actually old friends; they'd grown up together. (a/n: For those of you who are wondering, this is Koga's FATHER, not the Kagome-chasing Koga we know. I gave him the same name, because some families do that; they pass a name down through the generations.)_

_"Come on. I came here with a friend of mine; her name's Kagome. She might be a little odd at first, but you'll get used to it." Toga led the way back to Kagome, who was now holding a small bundle close to her stomach. "Kagome, this is the southern lord, Koga. Koga, this is the ward my mother took in, Kagome."_

_Kagome turned with a smile, but it froze on her face. "K-Koga?" She whimpered, dropping the bundle with a look of horror on her face._

_Present Chapter:_

Toga glanced at Kagome with something akin to suspicion in his eyes, not unlike the look Koga was giving her. Both were wondering what could have possibly put that shock and almost fear into her eyes; she'd been living with youkai for a while now, so why would seeing one more frighten her so badly?

Kagome shook her head, noticing how the two youkai stared at her. After a few seconds she'd begun to realize that this wasn't the Koga she knew; the eye color was different after all; but it was so hard seeing something so close to the wolf youkai! She'd begun feeling more homesick as the days past, and seeing him was like an electric shock through her body. She could only bow her head in shock and shame, continuing to shake her head.

"Toga, you said she was weird but I didn't think it was this bad. Perhaps she's been hit in the head?" Koga wondered, frowning minutely.

Toga frowned. "She wasn't this excitable before. Maybe something in the village upset her."

Kagome shook her head harder. "It's nothing. It's an honor to meet you, Koga of the Southern Lands." She bowed appropriately, placing her hands on her knees.

Koga was still looking at her strangely but nodded, acknowledging her submission to his power. "Perhaps we should go ahead and make our way to the castle, Toga. Maybe your mother will be able to help her." His tail unwound from his waist as he got into running stance; he was ready to go anyhow. He missed the smell of his wolf pack; the scent of ningen was clouding his senses and annoying him.

Toga agreed rather reluctantly. "Alright. Come on, Kagome. Will you want me to take you to my mother when we return?" His answer was a nod against his back as Kagome settled herself on him. He sighed before beginning the short run back to the castle.

**xx**

Kagome ran as fast as she could into Ayaka's arms, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't even that she was so sad to have seen Koga's father. It was simply that she had such a feeling of nostalgia and homesickness that she needed someone to comfort her, and Ayaka was the perfect woman to do it.

"Come, dear, what is it? Are Toga and Kiyoshi picking on you again?" Ayaka asked, enfolding the young miko in her strong arms.

Kagome shook her head, the words tumbling from her mouth. It all came out; the constant "proposals" from Koga, the fights between he and Inuyasha, how much she missed him, and how much he and his father looked alike. It felt as if she'd been holding back her emotions for weeks and was only now letting them out, releasing all of the stress and anxiety that was holding her down.

Ayaka murmured softly to her, rubbing small circles on her back. Kaemon wandered over from the flowers he'd been planting and adding his own means of comfort, his soft pelt slithering up and offering her warmth and soothing energy. "You poor dear. That must have been exhausting for you. And to think the day started off with such promise too. Tell you what; why don't the two of us take a long soak in the hot springs? It will help you feel better and get you clean. What do you say?"

Kagome sniffled and nodded, her face pressed against soft fur and cloth. That actually sounded pretty nice.

"This Kaemon will leave you two to it then. Have a nice soak, mate. Release your troubles, Kagome; it will help immensely." He kissed first his mate then Kagome's head before wandering off, his twin daughters hanging under each arm.

This time Ayaka allowed Kagome to use her personal springs, the ones reserved for only her that had the best healing properties. And personally, she was glad to be able to spend this time with the girl; her son seemed to always hog her to himself. She let a smile slip past as she directed the miko.

**Xx**

"Toga, my pup; brought the lord, did you?" Kaemon came foreword to greet the two, a glint in his otherwise stoic eyes.

"Father. I am no longer a pup; do not address me as such." Toga complained but he relished the attention all the same. It was more practice for when he took over than an actual order.

"Ah, the great Inu no Taishou, off of his throne for the first time in centuries. It has been too long. You should really come visit me in my lands sometime." Koga grinned, slapping the inu on the back, earning himself a small growl.

"You are joking, yes? As if this Kaemon would dare to spend even in a day in a wolf-infested cave, the likes of which probably have flees and ticks." It wasn't an offense for him to insult the other lord; not only was he the most powerful of lords and therefore unanimous leader of them but they were also old friends. And what's a little argumentative banter between friends?

"Well, whoever said I wanted to spend any length of time in this hole stuffed with too many over-grown inu, but you do not see me complaining, do you?" Koga shot back before he released a loud guffaw. "Still as silent as ever, Kiyoshi; I didn't even hear your steps! Why don't you say hello to your guest?"

"Hello." Kiyoshi deadpanned, a blank expression on his face.

Before Koga could say something else Kaemon turned to Toga. "Your mother has taken Kagome to her springs; I am afraid she isn't feeling very well at the moment. However you can expect her at dinner. Now walk with me, you two. Let us take up sake in my office and brag as old friends do about our exploits, exaggerating that which has happened in the past." Feeling jovial and already slightly giddy he slung his arms around the shoulders of the other two men, leading them away with the promise of that strong drink.

**Xx**

Elsewhere there was a creature that stalked in front of what seemed to be a bubbling cauldron. Hissing filled the air around her; strong winds blew inside where there were no windows. There were markings all over the walls, senseless babble to those untrained in the way of Dark. Talismans hung from the ceiling and the robes the creature wore. A woman played in room, her voice that of the crows as she whispered curses to herself. Her true calling, her dark power that was a secret from everyone else in the world, even the ones she called family, was in full force now.

Rippling on the surface of the cauldron was a pleasant face, wet, glossy black hair shining in the reflection. Cerulean eyes closed as the face lit with mirth at something most likely being spoken before the image disappeared, disturbed by the sharp-nailed finger dipped into the water.

"Soon. Soon I will come destroy you for seeking to take my youkai away from me. You will pay, bitch, and I will be the one to take your life." A mirthless cackle erupted after the promise, as dark as the very air that stirred around her.

Hm. Hm hm hm hm. Can you guess who our little enemy is that just decided to show herself? If you can, cookie for you. And a plot shows itself once more! Lessee, we get some catfights going on in the next chapter, some more lords coming to meet and perhaps their children, the identity of the mysterious woman revealed, and a lovely moment between our resident couple. I know it's been a long wait but please review for me and I promise the next chapter will be out soon! Especially now that I can already sorta see where it's going! R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE!!!

**Ayame**


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: And here I would come up with some clever way of informing you of my non-ownership of Inuyasha. Instead I'll simply say that I don't and, once again, apologize for not only being able to not write in quite a while but also not being able to answer everyone's wonderful reviews, and of course pleas to write more. I'll just tell you that a lot of shit's been going on that I don't really feel the need to explain just yet but here, another chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and enjoy this new installment!**

**IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING ON: A few of you guessed our mystery character..or more than a few; I can't really remember. But your speculation ends now: it is, in fact, Sesshoumaru's mother, the beautiful yet deadly Nerina! (The site I looked on with her profile said she was just called Sesshoumaru's mom so I took the liberty of giving her my own name; it means sea nymph) But to explain a few things before readers start sending me scream-mail or something: I vaguely recall reading something a few years back explaining that in the Inu bloodline, Sesshoumaru's marking were passed to him via his mother, not his father. Also, in nearly every story being written or ever wrote when there is a mating-usually the youkai to the human-it is the human, or just the female, who's appearance changes to match that of the Inu's. Therefore, with the power invested in me as author of ****Fearless****, I have taken the liberty of divulging my own background for Mira. Before mating with Toga and becoming Sesshoumaru's mother she did in fact have black hair and blue eyes, as well as the crescent marking that she would have then passed onto her son when he was born. It was after the mating and consummation that she would change and her hair turn to the silver of the Inu bloodline and her eyes turn amber. So that explains her appearance being different than described normally, and my reasoning behind it. As well, when referring to the "dark arts" she mentions in the last chapter, our naughty future-lady-of-the-west likes to dabble in the powers of youkai. Killing them with special-made weapons, stealing their powers-but that'll all be explained in due time. I know; you're probably disappointed it isn't Izayoi, but her time will come. At the moment it's much too soon for her but she'll be here eventually. And now, onto the story.**

**Fearless**

**Chapter VII**

Toga was lost. Not in one of those where-the-hell-am-I-and-what-am-I-doing-in-this-place ways but in one of the I-can't-remember-what-was-said-to-me-two-minutes-ago-let-alone-two-seconds-am-I-losing-my-mind-oh-fuck-I-feel-like-I'm-going-to-die kind of ways.

The evening had started off well enough; there was polite talk with the other lords, discussing who was warring with who and when the new heirs were due while sipping vintage wine and blood and eating specially prepared all-meat wraps. Even foreign dignataries were attending from across the oceans, a rare treat. He'd been amusing himself with Koga and Kiyoshi when he notice his mother descending the stairwall, left arm locked with a human of astounding beauty.

Somehow he missed the fact that this beauty was Kagome, dressed up in a flowery sky-blue kimono tailored to wrap around her frame like a second skin, leaving her just enough room to walk yet accentuating soft curves in a way to send raise even the most stiffest of brows in admiration. Her inky black hair had been curled and piled high atop her head, settled with a jeweled comb in the shape of a fox basking in sunlight. Dark blue and black kohl rimmed her eyes and shot upward, enhancing their color and giving her an air of darkness to offset her purity. Even next to the impeccable beauty of Ayaka, looking stunning in her crispy white kimono and streaming locks of hair with her own brand of accenting kohl, she stood out and every head turned to watch their descent.

Toga had nearly gone foreword and most likely made some sort of fool of himself before he sniffed and caught the lady's scent-Kagome's scent. That had settled him back a step or two but still he couldn't keep his eyes off her, watching the way two fat curls bounced with her steps and slipped down her cheeks, caressing them like a lover would as her eyes smiled at whomever she addressed, no matter their age or disposition. He'd felt himself inadvertantly curling his claws into his palms everytime one of the lords or foreign entities approached her, either to ask her pedrigree and where she hailed from or discuss possible ventures in their direction. He didn't understand the anger that simmered in his gut everytime she took the hand of another man, allowing her fingers to curl around his as she looked into his eyes when she spoke.

His lip lifted over a fang and Toga hurled himself around, forcefully handing his glass of wine to an awaiting servant and instead picking up a piece of raw boar meat wrapped in marinated salmon, taking nearly half of it into his mouth before realizing he was being watched. A growl filtered through the meat at the ever-quiet Kiyoshi.

Those tranquil eyes merely regarded him for a moment before his brother-in-arms chose to speak. "You are needlessly working yourself into a rile, my friend. You must calm yourself before you lose control and land in trouble even Lord Kaemon would have problems getting you out of." Even his voice was infuriatingly calm, as if nothing got to him. As if he didn't care that their Kagome was being pawed by every breathing male here!

Toga swallowed and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly. His friend was right; he was allowing his anger to dictate his actions and control his mind, the exact thing his father had been warning him against since he was a pup. Any form of aggressive emotion was strongly discouraged because it gave the beast inside more of a chance to take control. Ruthlessly he forced calmness into his body and mind before turning to Kiyoshi. "Thank you, friend. I do not know what might have happened had I lost control."

"I do. You would have tried to destroy every male here and taken Kagome against her will." Those oddly glowing eyes turned to watch the miko decline someone's offer of wine, instead sipping her own specially made drink of fruit juice. "I do not know why you persist in denying yourself what you want. If seeing the girl with other males angers you then simply go to her and monopolize her so that no other male goes near her. It is her introduction to society but if you cannot bear to see her with another then make sure they understand who she belongs to." He turned back to Toga, only to find the youkai prince already making a beeline for Kagome. He shook his head before taking the half-eaten wrap and finishing it himself. "The fool. He should really learn his own mind instead of listening to me work things out for him."

Kaemon, who'd sidled close to hear the silent Kiyoshi give what sounded like the longest speech of his life, chuckled when he overheard. "How can you say such a thing, Kiyoshi? Think how boring the son of this Kaemon would be if he ever figured out how to think for himself!" He was still chuckling when he went to find his mate after picking up a plate of meat to feed her.

**xx**

"Kagome.."

The miko turned when she heard, and felt, Toga approach her from behind, politely saying her regretful goodbyes to the Greek Inu she'd been conversing with. "Toga! How...uh, you've got a little..." She paused, wondering how she should phrase this without sounding insulting. His spit-it-out glare made her shrug and she just went ahead and said it. "There's a little of what, ah, looks like blood on your-lip." She brushed her own lip, mirroring the place on his, wincing slightly.

Toga flicked his finger across the place mentioned and stared at the bloody smear, secretly glad for his perfect composure although a twinge of embarrassment made itself known deep in the recesses of his soul. He quickly licked it away before nodding to her. "Thank you for informing me; it appears I wasn't all that careful with my food earlier."

She smiled up at him, not even a hint of her earlier sadness and despair showing on her face. Those hot springs had really worked and eased away her troubles like a well-experienced masouse from her time. "You know, your mother tried to tell me what this kind of party would be like earlier but she didn't come close. This is really upscale!" She waved a hand to encompass the place.

Toga had no idea what exactly "upscale" meant but he guessed it was probably something close to "fancy," or "high class." They seemed to fit the context. "Yes, some might call it that. Myself, I simply wish there weren't so many people here. Of course, do not tell the others that; they might get offended." When that suceeded in producing a giggle he nodded and offered his arm. "May I escort you to the Star Walk, milady?"

Huffing but inwardly tickled at the title Kagome placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her out of the extravagant room, wondering what would call where they were going to be called "Star Walk." However, her musings weren't enough to prepare her for the amazing sight of a domed walkway, curving like a snake in what appeared over a mile of dirt, closed in on both sides with a sheer wall so that all one saw was one's reflection when walking and the reflections of the glittering stars and constellations visible through the sheer ceiling. Kagome gasped, hardly able to believe that something like this was hidden in the Moon House.

"Incredible, isn't it? Mother and I thought Father was crazy when he suggested the idea, but we can't say we aren't impressed with the result. It took him years, and three genius men to accomplish the feat. These walls on the sides? Made of crystalline rock cut in half to reflect the images back on people." Toga informed her, pointing to the sides weaving with them with what could only be called a smug look on his face.

"And the ceiling? How did you make it so we can see the stars? Or is a mural, painted on so it's always visible?" Kagome couldn't resist asking, studying as the picture seemed to move with them, so that they didn't leave one portion behind to see another.

"Painted on? No, Father would not hear of such a thing. It is...it is hard to explain to one who does not understand the Primal Source." He frowned, claws flicking absentmindedly on her resting hand as he thought. "It isn't so much that there is a ceiling above us, although there is a sort of shield that protects against the rain, snows, and any sort of debris or attack that might otherwise fall on the unsuspecting traversers of Star Walk. The first constructer was stumped with this impossible task: how does one make visible the maps in the sky without leaving one open to the elements?" He looked at her as he spoke, as if he expected her to answer the question. She shrugged, not wanting to interrupt; her brain felt on overload as it was. A fang winked at her as he turned his head. "It is simple: one does not create a surface that one can touch, feel and therefore know is a tangible substance that will block the eyes. So he finished the walls and the floor, but left the ceiling to another man, to accomplish what he could not."

They rounded a turn now and passed another couple, older and walking close enough that they had to be a couple. They nodded to Toga as they passed, smiled at Kagome, and looked back at each other as if they couldn't bear not to. Kagome ignored them and turned back to her partner; he was already talking again.

"It was the second man who suggested the use of the Primal Source, the main power source of everything-youkai, human, miko I imagine, plants and animals alike-to do what no other had done. Of course, this required something to constantly hold open a gate to the other side, that there always be a path between the Source and one thing on this side-in other words, the ceiling. It-ah, I am talking myself in circles. I have never tried explaining this before." There was almost a sheepish look on his face. Kagome, watching him closely, reached up to place her free hand on his cheek, turning his head so that he faced her now. Toga's eyes were riveted to her own cerulean gaze; it was as if the stars had descended to shine in her eyes. It seemed like he stared into a deep well, falling farther and farther into a well as deep as that of the Source he spoke about.

Holding the look Toga took the arm he'd offered her earlier and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close as his youki swirled around their feet, lifting them into the air at his wish. His other arm he used to grasp the hand still resting on his face, drawing those pale and fragile fingers into his grasp, feeling the feeble strength that was merely a drop in his bucket. It was crazy, this thought that had just entered his mind but something inside him urged he do this. It would tie them together, a part in the deep recesses of his mind whispered, connect them in a way that no other would be able to do. He decided that, since this night was special in its own right, he would follow it. "You have power, do you not?" His voice came out undeniably husky against his will, dropping an octave as the call of the night descended.

Kagome felt a slight tremor work its way through her body, from the tips of her hair that shivered in a non-existant wind to her toes planted on a surface of tangible power that screamed youkai. She'd read in books she wasn't supposed to own of a man using his voice as a weapon against his woman but she'd never imagined it could be done in real life. Wordlessly she nodded, unable or perhaps unwilling to mention that her power seemed locked so tightly she could never call on it when she wanted to, only when she was in dire need.

"Good." Another octave lower, a silky whisper that seemed to enter through her pores, just like the sweet breath that ghosted across her cheek. Valiantly she resisted the urge to turn her head, to feel it across her lips, an urge she'd never felt before, not even with Inuyasha. "Don't be frightened." Her eyes snapped to his, wondered what he was going to do that prompted that phrase. But she saw only urgency, the slightest of hesitation, and an anticipation that beat all else. "Don't be frightened." He repeated more urgently now, his face inching forewords. "I will be with you the entire time; you won't be in any harm. But I want to show you the power, the Source; your own power should protect you, as will mine. You will be dropped into the pathway that holds the gateway and, in theory, will understand what it is that causes the ceiling to be visible yet a shield."

He seemed to be waiting for a response so she nodded, trusting him more than his words. Her reward was a sort of childish glee that flashed in warm honey, replaced with determination. The hand that grasped her own reached up, pulling her up a few inches so her reach extended. The tips of her fingers bumped against something solid but when she gasped and looked up, there was nothing there. There was only what seemed to be a ripple in the air around her fingers, a bend in the light that lasted only seconds. She heard Toga say something but missed its meaning. He pushed her hand up further and her fingers sunk, as if they moved through the thickest mud she'd come across, just short of becoming solid. She looked down, intending to ask him what was supposed to happen, when a shockwave went through her entire body and through Toga's where his was connected to hers, back again through her and up through her fingertips back into whatever it was she was reaching into. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She wasn't even sure what she would have said. And then she heard it.

It was as if a thousand voices were all vocalizing around her, reverberating around and in her ears so that the very blood and bones in her body thrummed to the rythm. They, the voices that seemed male, female, child and adult, yet genderless and ageless at the same time, all seemed to be singing the same thing, a foreign song to an unrecognizable tune that she felt she should know but had forgotten in time. After a while the voices dimmed-only she realized they weren't dimming, they were flowing away from her on that pathway she realized she was in the middle of, off to another who would inevitably connect to this power. She closed her eyes so that she was better able to capture this feeling, that she was whole and connected to everything on the earth at this one point in time. As if a barrier had been released information flooded her mind-the Creation, the Destruction, the beginning and the end, the Maker of everything, their powers-but most of it escaped her just as instantly.

As Toga had promised the information she really wondered about came to her, slower than the rest and sticking longer. She saw that every little thing on the earth, be it people, grass, animals, or dirt, was made up of tiny silvery particles that made the shapes of whatever they chose. The perceptions of faces and bodies were simply creations of the mind to provide comfort to the inhabitants of the world, a security blanket so to speak. Even she and Toga, connected at the waist and hands as they were, were made up of the same particles, the silvery essences with purple-red and pink tinges respectively twining around each other as if to keep them in longer contact. Looking down-or was it up?-she saw the shield she was connected to to experience all this. It, too was made up of particles that were drawn together to appease the whim of one who had tapped into the Primal Source, the Creation and Destruction power of the world. They held their shape because that was what one with Primal power asked of them.

It was an altogether overwhelming experience and Kagome slumped against Toga's chest, her hand going limp in his as the power began to overwhelm her senses. She wasn't in danger she knew but it was too much all at once. Immediately Toga drew her hand back from the shield and drifted back to the dirt path, cradling her body against his as he drew his other arm around her waist.

"You understand now." He whispered to her, not wanting to destroy what they'd just went through by speaking to loudly. She nodded mutely, her face pressed loosely to his shoulder as she inhaled his earthy scent. "You heard the voices of the Souls, those who have passed on and are waiting to begin again. That is fortunate; many do not ever hear them in their lifetime, no matter how many times they step into a pathway." He sighed and picked her up easily, heading back to the courtyard so he could put her to rest. At once his voice was more business-like, as if the whole ordeal of before was nothing more than a memory now and he was back in future-taiyoukai mode. "This tired you. I should not have done such a thing, allowing one as untrained in her power as you, to venture so deep. In truth I did not expect you to grasp so much of it."

"'Is fine." Kagome murmured into his shoulder, shifting to get more comfortable. With the strength she felt running through the skin barely containing his youkai she expected him to be much harder and rougher than he was. She was grateful he wasn't.

_"Kiyoshi."_ Toga didn't so much as say it as whisper it to the night, sending a pulse of his yokai along with the call to insure his brother would hear and obey. Only seconds and the youkai appeared, bending to one knee to hear what would be so urgent that he would be forced away from the festivities. "Inform my mother and father that Kagome was forced to retire early and will most likely sleep through tomorrow. She expanded too much energy today and, although she wishes not to upset them, needs her rest or else she would only embarrass them by keeling over during dinner."

Kiyoshi nodded, barely risking a glance at the limp form in his general's arms, and disappeared with nary a sound. He, fortunately for the three of them, missed the way Kagome lifted a hand to thump Toga's chest and her miffed reply, "Embarrass indeed. You're such a jerk, Toga."

**xx**

"Lord Kane, Lady Nerina, how wonderful you were able to join us this evening." Ayaka smiled disarmingly at the father and daughter duo that had walked over to greet her, inwardly berating herself for allowing Kaemon to slip away and now she had to visit them on her own. "We hadn't expected you to come; you always seemed so busy in the past."

Kane, a simple human who held power over a few humans that held the looks of common japanese-dark hair and dark eyes-looked well for a man in his late fifties who cleaned up well. His scent was also simple-oldish, money, wine, and slight deception and boredom.

His daughter was another matter altoghether. Having obviously inherited her mother's looks she had the lighter hair color of those from the north, almost the color of dead grass in its light brown. Her eyes were a cool orangish-brown, made more muddied by darker hues of brown above and below them. Her cheeks held spots of color but if that was from powder or expectation Ayaka couldn't tell. She wore a smooth kimono that looked as if it had been cut lower than had been tailored above the chest, tied with a maiden's knot at the waist to signify that she belonged to Lord Kane and, if any were to seek her as a potential mate, they must enquire through him. Personally Ayaka believed it should be the butterfly bow, the denotation of a whore but who was she to say anything and offend one of the few humans in loyalty to her house? She was small, delicate in nature but there was a darkness around her that neither she nor Kaemon could get a grasp on but knew was dangerous. It was why they never allowed her to get too close to anyone in their family, but they had to tolerate her.

"Lady Ayaka. I was hoping to see your mate but he must be busy." Kane muttered, an utterance that would seem rude to others but those gathered knew he meant it as a business venture. And he always muttered, a known fact so she didn't mind that as well.

"He will be back soon, if you wait by me. He's just making his rounds. Lady Nerina, you look well. The air in the south is treating you well?" She inquired to be polite.

"Yes it is, thank you for asking. Tell me, where is Lord Toga? I was hoping I could converse with him on a matter of upmost importance but he appears to be missing." Nerina's eyes were looking to and fro, like little beads of light.

"I sent Kiyoshi to summon him a little bit ago. Here he is; tell me, where has my son disappeared to?" Ayaka was secretly grateful for the appearance of the youkai, and that he didn't have Toga with him.

Kiyoshi bowed his head but didn't kneel, as he had done earlier. "I sought out Toga as you asked, milady. He informed me that on their walk the Lady Kagome became quite tired and was forced to retire. Both send their regrets that they had to cut their time short this evening." That was all he said, deliberately misleading the three. Toga could use the extra points where he was concerned.

"What? Who is this Lady Kagome? And what was she doing with Lord Toga?!" Nerina forced her voice to remain mild and disinterested where inside she was shrieking. How dare that wench move in on her territory already?!

**Dun dun dun; cliffy! I think you guys get the gist of this though. And, honestly, I have no idea where that middle part came from! But hey, it gave me the slightly fluffy moment I wanted ****and**** helped me to remove the block of writer's I often obtain-say what?-and move this story along so you should be happy. HEY GUYS! I've recently found out that in a year and a half I'll be moving to Texas so right now we're renovating our house, which means home construction and not much time to write, like I ever had any before. But actually I'm hoping the noise and falling debris and new scenery will stimulate my brain. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! And if any of my wonderful readers, who I love so VERY much for all the amazing reviews 333333, live in Texas, then I might come across you in a year or so! If not, well then, I'm moving farther away from you.**

**Ayame**


End file.
